Ereri Smutty One-Shots
by TJ Morgenstern
Summary: (Posted on my wattpad first) Just as the title says. Ereri Smutty One-shots. boyxboy. Each one-shot will be a new story and new setting (unless I say so). Requests are welcome :) Enjoy.


**Summary:** Eren and Levi both go to Maria National University and share a room together. One day after Levi leaves for his classes. Eren being alone and all decides he needs a release, seeing as he is around his hot roommate twenty four seven. Though what will happen if Levi has to come back earlier than expected?

(These stories were posted on my Wattpad first, please follow me there. LeviTheGhoul)

 **Accidents Happen.**

* * *

 **Eren's Perspective.**

"Please at least try and keep the apartment clean while I'm gone to class," Levi says to me from the front door as he looks over at me. By the look of the grin on his face I'm guessing he could still see the bright red blush on my face from earlier today. With shaky hands I quickly reach across the small kitchen counter and grab the first book I could reach, turned out it was one of my manga's I had left there the previous night. Levi rolled his eyes. "Relax bro. Accidents happen." He waved me goodbye as he exited the apartment.

Yeah, I smile softly as I place the manga back down on the counter, accidents do happen. Though I was still trying to figure out if this was a good accident or a bad one.

I remembered putting my beats by dray over my ears and starting the club music, nodding my head along to the beat as I walked and danced through the small apartment like an idiot. When I was about halfway through my playlist I was basically busting to use the bathroom. So I had gotten up and walked to the bathroom with my headphones still in. I threw open the door and looked up, there in the shower stood none other than Levi, warm water pouring over his perfect body and as naked as the day he was born.

And yet Levi hadn't noticed me because he had had his back turned towards me, then I had let out a loud gasp. "Shit. I'm s—sorry, Levi." I muttered as I ran out of the bathroom and slammed the door close behind me.

It was more of a good accident then a bad one, to me at least. Only because I've had a massive crush on him ever since the day I walked into the new apartment and he introduced himself, though I completely doubted he felt the same way. I mean heck, someone who is that hot must have girls all over them.

I then suddenly think back to his perfect muscular arms and chest, water dripping down and over his muscles as he washed himself, how I wished for it to be my hands running over his body. Though I had seen him shirtless before, heck, I'm surprised the guy knows how to put a damn shirt on when he goes out (not that I'm complaining). It just in a way seemed hotter when I saw him in the shower. Then I think lower, damn he had a nice firm ass and God he had a HUGE dick.

My head flicks up after I realise I had been resting my head in my hand and daydreamed about my naked roommate, quickly I take a glance down and curse under my breath. Great, damn Levi has to be so fucking hot that he gave me a boner.

I take a quick glance over at the clock on the other side of the room, still at least an hour before Levi's class will finish. Perfect. I quickly rush off to my room, which wasn't far from the kitchen because of how small the apartment was. I throw open my bedroom door and as quickly as I could I began to unbuckle my belt. I undo the button on my jeans and slide down the zipper, the sound echoing throughout the silent room. I walk over to my double bed and sit down on the edge of it, not before sliding my jeans and boxers down to my knees, releasing my rock hard cock of its denim and cotton trap.

I lean back on my bed and rest one arm under my head, leaving my other free to do as I wish. I place my index finger and thumb at the tip of my dick, firmly rubbing them up and down my hard cock. I then close my eyes and think back to Levi. Levi and his beautiful cloudy grey eyes, his soft silky obsidian hair, his muscular chest, tight firm ass and massive dick. My hand starts to get faster and faster.

"Nggh… Levi!" I moan into the empty house as I pleasure myself, after a while my strokes become uneven as I feel myself coming close. I then take my cock in my hand and begin to pump myself, fast and hard as I clenched my teeth and screw my eyes tightly shut. "Harder, Levi."

I was so close to an orgasm, just about to fall over the edge when suddenly my door swung open…

"I—I can explain…" I said without even realising as I shoot up from the position I was lying in a try to pull my boxers and pants up, though it was kind of difficult seeing as I was still hard.

Levi had his arms crossed over his chest and a sly grin plastered on his beautiful face as he leaned against the door frame of my bedroom. "Please do," he smirked, knowing I don't have any explanation for what I was actually doing. "Also while you're at it, please do enlighten me on why you were moaning my name while jerking off."

If it was possible my face turned a deeper shade of red. "Y—you heard that?" What the hell was I saying, of course he heard it.

"How could I not. You see I return home early from my classes, and the first thing I hear when I walk in is 'Harder, Levi'."

I felt my breath get caught in my throat as I look down at the ground, great now he was going to think I was a complete loser and freak.

Levi began to walk up to me and placed his hand under my chin and lifting my head up so I was forced to look into his amazingly beautiful cloudy eyes.

"Eren."

"Y—yes?"

I caught his eyes no longer looking into my own, but now looking at my lips. "You know that I'm gay, right?" I gasp, no I didn't know that, I had actually thought that he was straight the whole time. "And I've actually been into you for a while now." He smiled.

The next thing I knew his lips crashed onto my own. Almost immediately I lean into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers in his soft dark hair. Levi places his hands on my hips and pulls my body closer to his. Levi licked my bottom lip and I gave him entrance, our tongues lustfully battling for dominance, which he won. As we continue to kiss I feel Levi's erection rub against my own, causing a pleasurable friction I just needed more of.

Levi took one of his hands and even though my eyes were closed I could still feel Levi snaking his hand down between our bodies until he wrapped his hand around my hard dick. Levi smiled against my mouth as I gasped.

"God, you're so hard for me." He spoke against my lips, he was now leaning down to kiss my neck. Levi began to suck on my neck, hard, marking me. Once his lips finally let go of my skin he continued to kiss his way down my body, until he was kneeling before me and sliding my jeans and boxers down my legs.

Levi looks up at me seductively as he licked the tip of my cock. I hiss in delight and tangle my hands in his hair, encouraging him to continue. I watch him with hooded eyes as he opens his mouth and stretches it around me, taking me into his mouth bit by bit, painfully slow.

"Oh God, Levi… don't tease me, please." I groan in frustration. I could then feel Levi let out a soft chuckle, sending the vibrating through my body which caused a shutter to run through my body. I couldn't take it anymore, the sexy bastard was teasing me purposely. With my hands still tangled in his hair I push him more onto my cock.

Levi then finally began to suck, hard. I cry out in pleasure as I feel his tongue lather my cock in his warm salvia as he licks me, flicks me, bites me, oh and so much more. I soon began to thrust slightly into his mouth as I feel my orgasm approach for the second time in that hour.

"L—Levi, fuck, I—I'm gonna cum," I let out a long moan as I shoot my long strands of cum into Levi's mouth, watching as he pulled me out of his mouth and swallow my cum. Though some leaked out of the corners of his mouth. When he stands I gently wipe the corners of his mouth with my thumb, Levi then holds my hand in place as he licks the remains of my cum from my finger.

"You have one amazing mouth," I smile and sigh at the same time as I look down at the shorter man.

Levi smiled as he leaned closer and began to nip at my right ear lobe with his teeth. "It's a gift." He whispered as he licked my neck.

All of a sudden I was pushed back onto my bed, Levi crawled on top of me afterward straddling my hips as he did so. I place my hands at the hem of his shirt and began to lift it over his head, once the material was gone with I lean back and marvel at his body. He then did the same to me, though I was no were nearly as masculine as him.

I then reach for the button on his jeans and with a slight struggle we manage to be rid of his jeans and boxers, so now both of as were completely naked.

I look up into Levi's eyes, but he didn't look back at me, instead I watched as his eyes looked me up down as he licked his lips. "Oh, Eren," I hear him say softly. "You are even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined."

I bite my bottom lip and look at the ceiling, my face was more than likely as red as a tomato.

"And…" Levi continued, cupping my face with his right hand and running his thumb over my flushed cheek. "You just look so adorable when you blush."

I place my hands on his hips while he still straddled me. "Levi…" I say softly, looking up at him. "I—I've wanted you for so long that this just feels like a dream."

"Well…" He smiled, it wasn't the kind of smile I had expected, it wasn't lustful and it wasn't dark. His smile almost seemed, loving. "Then I guess both our dreams are coming true."

I lean up and pull him into a loving kiss, pulling his body down until he was basically laying on me, but I didn't care I just wanted to be as close to him as I could get. I feel the bed dip beside me slightly as he braces his hands on either side of my head.

Levi was the first to break the kiss, panting slightly with some spit dripping down his chin. "Do you have anything for preparation?" He asked me.

I nod. "The first draw in my bedside table."

Levi reaches over and pulls open the draw before grabbing out a bottle of lube. "This is already half empty. Naughty, Eren. What do you get up to?" He said playfully as he opened the bottle and squirted some of the lube on his hand, then rubbing it over his erect member, knowing fully well that I was watching and drooling over him the whole time.

"Tell me, Eren. What do you want me to do to you?" Levi asked, his voice had no emotion and it sounded as if he was asking someone the weather.

I gulp. "I—I…" my voice stutters, God I'm no good at this.

"Sorry, what was that?" Levi questions, raising an eyebrow. This sexy little shit knew exactly what he was doing to me.

I swallow back any embarrassment and said loudly with a confident voice. "I want you to fuck me, Levi." A dark lust filled smile crept up on my face.

The older boy looked surprise, he didn't think I would be so straight forward. His surprise then disappeared and was filled with lust once more, quickly he got off of me and I moved to a different position, bracing my hands on the headboard of my bed.

I felt the bed dip behind me, one of his hands rested on my hip and the other on my ass. Levi leaned close and began to kiss the back of my neck. "I'll be gentle." He whispered.

Then I felt his erection press against me, I bite my bottom lip as I felt him enter me and fill me up completely.

"Oh fuck," I moan, leaning my head back to rest on his shoulder as my finger nails dug into the wood of my bedhead. "Oh my fucking God."

"It will pass," Levi soothes me by whispering sweet nothings in my ear and peppering my neck and face with soft kisses.

After a moment it didn't hurt as much anymore. "Levi, I think you can move now." My voice barely above a whisper.

With those words I felt Levi pull out slightly and thrust back into me a couple of times, slowly at first. I clench my eyes shut and let out a long and loud moan as I felt him slowly fucking me, his speed now picking up and forming a rhythm.

"Fuck, Levi, yes!" I cry out.

Levi picks up his pace and leans on me more, his mouth so close to my ear that I could hear his grunts and moans as he fucked me. This aroused me more, being able to hear the sounds I cause him to make.

"Uggh… I'm close…" Levi grunted out. I then felt his hand move from my hip and slide around to the front of me, he grabbed my dick in his hand firmly and began to pump me in the same rhythm he was fucking me in.

After that it didn't take me long to climax. I moan as I shot my cum on the bed and Levi's hand.

Feeling exhausted I slump against the bedhead as Levi thrusts into me a few more times and then releases into me.

We both pant as heavy as we come down from out high, sweat collecting on both of our bodies. A few moments later Levi pulls out of me then we both collapse onto the bed together, Levi pulling me close to him and wrapping his arms around me and our legs tangle together. I rest my head on Levi's chest and close my eyes momentarily, I felt so tired.

"Eren?" Levi says only loud enough for me to just hear him.

"Yeah?" I say, stopping myself from falling asleep.

It was silent for a few moments, so silent you could basically hear a pin drop. "I don't really know how to put this into proper words, so I'm just going to come out and say it…" He began. "I don't want this to be just a one night stand."

I gasp softly, though not loud enough for him to hear. I didn't think he would want to be in a relationship, but heck I also didn't think he was gay either and look were we are now. "N—neither do I."

Levi brushed my sweaty hair out of my face and twirled a few strands around his finger. "So does this mean you're my boyfriend?"

"Y—yeah, and you mine."

I smile warmly snuggling closer to him, Levi is my boyfriend. MY boyfriend. My hot roommate is mine and I am his.

"Oh and by the way Eren," Levi began, slight amusement in his tone. "I'm sorry that I walked in on you while you were pleasuring yourself." I didn't blush, feeling too tired to be embarrassed. "But you know, accidents happen."

It didn't take long before we were both fast asleep in each other's arms, holding each other close as the smell of sex filled the air and nothing but silence and our soft breathing filled the room.


End file.
